Reach
by nincompoop
Summary: (one-shot) Oh, spare me the agony of coming up with a brilliant summary that is acceptable to all.


Standard disclaimers apply.

a/n: I was kind of inspired by the song 'Reach', by Gloria Estefan. So, enjoy.

****

****

**Reach**

A little boy of seven sat cross-legged in front of a television set. His eyes were glued to the screen as they shone in enthusiasm. He could see ten men running in a basketball court. The bright orange ball passed from one hand to another.

The boy could make little sense of what he saw but he understood one thing. Get the ball through the hoop. Players after players had attempted to score. Some succeeded, some missed. Every time the ball went through the hoop, the boy's heart seemed to flutter faster than usual.

Then, one player in a red jersey shot ahead of the rest. He launched himself high into the air from the free throw line. The ball in his right palm was smashed into the hoop as cheers erupted from the stadium. The boy stared in awe at the television for a few moments. His mind set, he walked out of the living room.

_Some dreams live on in time forever_

_Those dreams you want with all your heart_

The sound of a ball being dribbled traveled across the empty basketball court. A lone figure stood in the middle while his eyes focused on the hoop high above. He ran as fast as he could and with all his might, he leapt into the air trying to at least let the ball through the iron hoop.

He fell heavily to the ground. The rough surface of the unattended basketball court skinned his poor knees. He bit his lower lip as tears swelled in his sapphire blue eyes. The boy stood up once again. Ignoring the pain, he tried again and again to attempt a slam dunk.

At the end of the day, he went home, disappointed.

_And I'll do whatever it takes_

_Follow through with the promise I made_

_Put it all on the line_

_What I hope for at last would be mine_

The next day, he returned to the basketball court, determination flashed in his clear, crystal blue eyes. The little boy doubled yesterday's efforts. He jumped, he ran, but all this in vain, he wasn't even an inch closer to the hoop than the day before.

For weeks to come, this little boy with a mob of unruly raven colored hair visited the court. He had tried doing other things too. He tried his hand at shooting, dribbling - whatever he saw on television. All seemed pretty easy to him, but why can't he make that slam dunk?

_If I could reach, higher_

_Just one moment to touch the sky_

_From that one moment I my life_

_I'm gonna be, stronger_

_Know that I've tried my very best_

_I'd put my spirit to the test_

_If I could reach._

The next 4 years were spent perfecting his other skills in basketball. He could shoot fairly well, and had learnt most of the basic skills. He constantly practiced passing with his father and with other kids in school. Even then, he was an introvert.

The boy jogged his evenings away, strengthening his leg muscles. Once in a while, he would ride the blue bicycle which was kept under the tarpaulin. He had grown incredulously tall, taller than all the boys in school. However, his height still had not helped him much in achieving his goal. He still had not performed a slam dunk.

Despite this, his soul still burned with the desire to succeed. He will make it. No matter what it takes. He didn't care if he took a hundred years to do it. Hard work did not matter. The only thing he wanted was to execute that spectacular slam dunk he had witnessed on the television years and years ago.

He wanted to fly. He wanted his legs to sprout wings like Hermes. He wanted to feel the exhilaration, the thrill, the excitement, the enchantment of a slam dunk. Thus, he persevered silently, pushing his body to the brink of exhaustion. Urging his legs to jump higher. He would never stop till the day he would thrive.

_Some days were meant to be remembered_

_Those days we rise above the stars_

This boy is now fourteen years of age. Once again, he stood alone in the empty basketball court. Somehow, he knew that this would be the day. His flawless features grim with determination. Cold blue eyes focused on the hoop as a slender right hand dribbled the ball with expertise. The ball bounced rhythmically in unison with his heartbeat. He was ready.

_So I'll go the distance this time_

_Seeing more the higher I climb_

_That the more I believe_

_All the more that this dream will be mine_

_If I could reach, higher_

_Just for one moment to touch the sky_

_From that one moment in my life_

_I'm gonna be stronger_

_Know that I've tried my very best_

_I'd put my spirit to the test_

_If I could reach_

He shot in front, like a bullet. His legs pumping like pistons. A gust of wind blew alongside him, as if reacting to the turbulent desire within him. His eyes glinted in a peculiar way. And then, he soared.

The phrase I can do it! rang repeatedly in his mind. He had never jumped this high before. He remembered all the hard training he had put himself through. When he was finally near enough, he slammed the orange ball right into the heart of the hoop.

He hung onto the hoop in disbelief for a moment or two. He let go and landed softly upon the ground. He felt numb. He made it. HE MADE IT! He felt like he had just conquered Everest.

_If I could reach, higher_

_Just for one moment to touch the sky_

_From that one moment in my life_

_I'm gonna be…_

_I'm gonna be so much stronger, yes I am_

_I'd put my spirit to the test_

_If I could reach_

_If I could, if I could_

_If I could reach_

_I'd reach, I'd reach, I'd reach, I'd reach_

_I'd reach so much higher._

And that was the first slam dunk Rukawa Kaede had ever done.

OWARI

a/n: I pride myself as someone who has manners. If you think you have good manners as well, don't hesitate to review this fic as it is always polite to do so at the end of any fic. 


End file.
